1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector technology, and more particularly to an electrical connector with locking structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, one electrical connector is fixed on a circuit board by using a SMT (Surface Mounted Technique) way and depends on a welding force between tails of terminals of the electrical connector and pads of the circuit board. The other electrical connector is fixed on the circuit board by using a through-hole fixing way and depends on an interference force between tails of terminals of the electrical connector and welding holes of the circuit board. But the welding force and the interference force can not ensure the mounting safety of the electrical connector. Specifically, when the electrical connector is mated with a complementary connector, the insertion force will damage the connection between the tails of the terminals and the pads or the welding holes of the circuit board. Therefore, this will effect the electrical transportation and connection.
In the prior art, the electrical connector needs to dispose a locking structure for protecting the electrical connection between the terminals and the circuit board.
However, it is still necessary to research a new locking structure and a new locking plate with the highest safety. The locking structure can prevent the locking plate from jumping upward and ensure the locking plate to be fixed on a preset position.